fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshimura Hatake
Magic Teacher Guild Master|status = Active|relative(s) = Nagisa Tatsuki (Pupil) Unnamed Wife Deceased Ethan Hatake Son Willow Hatake Daughter Shoto Hatake Son Juno Hatake Daughter Kai Hatake Son|magic = Ice-Make Ice Magic|affiliation = Heaven's Gate}}Yoshimura "Yoshi" Hatake (吉村・畑 Yoshimura Hatake) was the teacher of Nagisa Tatsuki, as well as Shoto Hatake's, Ethan Hatake's, and Willow Hatake's father. He's also the Master of the Heaven's Gate Guild. Appearance Personality According to Nagisa, Yoshimura is stern, calm, intimidating. Despite his intimidating appearance, Yoshi is kind and honorable man who cared for his family and even treats Nagisa as one of his own children. He will get serious when the time calls for it. He also loves to tease his children when he has the chance. He is also very humble, as seen when he said that there were many other Mages stronger than him. He was willing to do what ever it takes to protect the ones he cares about. He even willing to help anyone in need and even to risk his life for others. He will also always advise and guide his children within any situation. History Magic & Abilities [[Ice-Make|'Ice-Make']] (氷の造形魔法 Aisu Meiku): Yoshimura is mastered the Magic, Yoshimura practices Molding Magic: Ice-Make. This allows him to mold any type of object from ice. * '(盾 ''Shīrudo): Yoshimura performs the indicated hand signs and forms a shield of ice that resembles a frozen wave crashing against a cliff, that was frozen. * [[Ice-Make: Arrow Strike|'''Ice-Make: Arrow Strike]] (矢印 ストライク Yajirushi Sutoraiku): Yoshimura can summon multiple arrows and lunches them at his foes at max speed. * (氷欠泉 Aisu Gaizā): Freezing the ground in front of him, Yoshimura creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them * [[Ice-Make: Dragon Fang|'Ice-Make: Dragon Fang']] (竜牙 Doragon Kiba): Yoshimura can create dragons send them towards his enemies damaging them. * [[Ice-Make: Wing Crusher|'Ice-Make: Wing Crusher']] (翼クラッシャー Tsubasa Kurasshā): Yoshimura arms form in ice-like wings that slice or crush enemies with one blow. * [[Ice-Make: Blizzard Storm|'Ice-Make: Blizzard Storm']] (猛吹雪嵐 Mō fubuki Arashi): [[Ice Magic|'Ice Magic']] (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice, often freezing whatever the user comes into contact with. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. * Ice Mist Bomb (氷の靄爆弾 Kōri no Moya Bakudan): Yoshi can create bombs/explosions of ice/cold. Similar to smokebomb, Yoshi throws at his opponents, making them surrounds them and confused there enemies or making them explode. * Ice Swords (氷剣 Kōri no Ken): If his original swords were damage, he can summoned ice swords to incensed the durability. * Ice Bullets (氷の銃丸 Kōri no Jūgan): Yoshi mimics with his hands the appearance of a gun and then bends slightly his index finger, from where a powerful piercing bullet of ice is fired towards the target. Yoshi can also fire multiple bullets in rapid succession. * Ice Scatter Shot (氷スキャッターショット Kōri Sukyattā Shotto): Yoshi can release ice/cold blasts that split into multiple fragments. High Senses: though blind, and wears a blindfold most of his life due to an accident he suffered as a teenager, Yoshimura's senses developed during the time and was self taught to learn his surroundings to help guild in case of enemies attacks. Expert Swordsman: Yoshimura has displayed tremendous skill as swordman using two swords at once. Enhanced Strength: Yoshimura has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large wood beams all by himself and sparring and mentoring with Nagisa in her training. Enhanced Durability: Yoshimura has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He managed to continue fighting after being hit by Tyrone Huston during his attack on the village. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Teacher Category:Caster Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:Ice Magic User Category:Ice-Make User Category:Males